


Sweet Birthday Revenge

by anonymous_fangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Asphyxiation, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fisting, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Sexting, Smut, Swan-Mills Family, slight non con, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_fangirl/pseuds/anonymous_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina forgets Emma's birthday, but Emma knows exactly how her lover can make it up to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Regina sat in her office chair, barely able to stay still. Goosebumps covered her skin and sweat glistened on her brow. Her nipples strained against her bra and it took all the strength she had inside not to stick her hand down her shirt and rub them furiously to ease some of the tension. She tried desperately to focus on the paperwork in front of her, but her glasses were perpetually too foggy to see through due to her extreme body heat. If only she hadn't forgotten Emma's birthday, none of this would have happened…

A WEEK EARLIER

Regina had been working sixteen hours straight. Her feel burned beneath her and as soon as she walked in the door of her lavish, Storybrooke mansion, she kicked her heels off and left them where they lay. She was so drained, she didn't even care that they weren't in their right place. She trudged into the kitchen and a tired smile crept over her face when she saw that her son and partner had left it spotless before they went to bed. Her heart warmed at how grateful she was for that. Although she needed sleep desperately, the one thing she needed more was a glass of cold water. She opened the fridge and her heart sank. Sitting on the middle shelf, untouched, was Emma's birthday cake. It was today. They were waiting for her. How could she have let Emma's first birthday with her family slip her mind? Regina forgot all about her water and raced to her bedroom, hoping the birthday girl would still be awake. When Regina entered the master bedroom, her heart broke even more when she saw her beautiful blonde lover, lying in her sexiest teddy, a book open on her chest, asleep above the covers. She had tried to stay awake but she was the Sheriff after all, and her days were often more hectic than Regina's. Regina quickly and quietly disrobed, leaving her underwear on and grabbing her pyjama shirt from the drawer. She tip toed over to Emma and tried to remove her book without waking her, unfortunately, the blonde stirred at the touch.   
"It's just me, go back to sleep." Regina whispered, her face contorted in her disappointment at waking the angelic younger woman.   
"Gina? What time is it?" Emma squinted her eyes, still practically asleep.  
"It's just gone one, I'm sorry I'm so late." Regina placed Emma's book on the bedside table, slipping her bookmark in at the open page.  
"What kept you?" Emma was trying to wake herself up enough to converse with her partner, but the last thing Regina wanted was to talk right now.  
"Some legal paperwork that had to be done before tomorrow. Or, today." Regina kissed the younger woman's lips ever so lightly. "I'm so sorry I missed your birthday."   
"It's okay." Emma smiled, "You'll make it up to me."

PRESENT

Regina took out her blackberry and texted her lover. "Emma please, I can't work like this. Let me take it out."   
Emma's reply was prompt, which made Regina excited and hopeful. But as soon as she saw the text she let out a pained moan. "So impatient! Just roll with it. This is my bday present, u can't give up this easy." Emma was right, Regina had only been at the office an hour, but the vibrating plug Emma insisted she wear inside her ass was keeping her so hot and bothered that she couldn't think of anything but being fucked to an Earth shattering orgasm. 

Emma sent another text. "R U wet? ;)" Regina instinctively clenched her thighs. Her nipples became even more painfully hard. Her digits quickly set to work replying. "Of course I am!" Regina had to hold her breath for a moment as the heat in her belly grew and she thought she might orgasm right there. Regina had always been pretty open in the bedroom, but only when it stayed in the bedroom, being on the verge of orgasm in her office made her feel vulnerable and exposed. Her phone buzzed on her desk. "Touch yourself and tell me how u taste." Regina's face flushed a bright vermillion and she couldn't help but look around to make sure she was alone, although she knew, of course, she was. Her embarrassment was no match for how indescribably horny she was, so she hiked her pencil skirt up her thigh and reached her hand inside her black, lace panties, moaning deeply as she ran her finger along the soaking lips of her ravenous cunt. She brought her finger out and brought it to her open mouth, placing it on her tongue and sucking.   
She texted her partner. "I don't know how to describe it, only that it's nothing compared to you." Regina took off her glasses and placed them on the table as she shifted her weight in her seat to try and relief some pressure, but it only made it worse and she found herself clutching at her desk to keep herself from writhing in pleasure. Her phone buzzed again. "Oh god Gina, ur making me hot. I wish I could come over and taste you." Regina felt like she might explode and she felt tears welling in her eyes in her intense desperation. She quickly typed back. "I think I'm going to come Emma. I don't think I can stop it." Regina tried to keep her orgasm at bay by breathing deep, trying to relax her muscles, but it wasn't helping. Her phone buzzed again. "Don't u dare! That wet cunt is my bday present and I want it begging for me 2night." Regina was actually crying now, she'd never been so close without going over the edge in her life. The friction form her bra against her nipples alone was enough stimulation for them, and simply having her legs held close together by her skirt was putting pressure on her clit. She was so desperate that she picked up her phone, dialling Emma. She held the phone to her ear with her hand that was now shaking uncontrollably. Emma seemed to take forever to pick up, but her voice was like a life preserver to Regina.  
"Gina, what's going on?" Emma sounded slightly annoyed. She was probably working.  
Regina sucked in a breath between shaky sobs. "Emma…" She had to take a second before she could utter another word.  
"Regina, are you crying?" Emma was now obviously concerned.  
"Emma, I can't h… ho… oh go-o-o-o-oh…" Regina couldn't hold it off any longer and she dropped her phone to her desk and held on to the arms of her chair as her orgasm ripped through every nerve in her body and she screamed out at the sheer relief. 

On the other end of the phone, Emma could hear everything with perfect clarity and she realised what was happening, she suddenly felt her panties dampen.

When Regina was recovered from her orgasm, she stood up quicker than lightning and pulled the plug from within her, turning it off and throwing it aggressively in the wastebasket. She pulled up her skirt and picked up the phone.  
"Emma?"   
"Satisfied now?"  
"Not even close."  
"I'm on my way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't going to extend this story, but was encouraged to write more. So here's a little extra for SQRBSWRC. Thank you for taking the time to read and comment, I hope you enjoy ;)

Regina was unbelievably grateful that her secretary was on leave, realising how loud she had been. She was still aching with lust, her previous orgasm barely relieving her. Her nipples were still painfully erect and she could feel the wetness from her starving cunt running down her thigh. She couldn't wait for Emma to get to her, although it hardly seemed a present for Emma, but then, maybe Emma's joy would come from Regina's aroused suffering. She was slightly sadistic at times.

When Regina heard Emma's boots in the hall, her heart jumped and a new wetness erupted from her cunt. She was literally dripping. She felt completely embarrassed, her face and chest flushing red. When Emma opened the door, Regina practically pounced on her, immediately shoving off the blonde's red, leather jacket and trying to get her shirt off. 

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down there Gina, give a girl some room to breathe." Emma was deliberately cutting Regina off, revelling in the frustrated reaction.

"Emma please, I need you to touch me right now." Regina was groaning, whining, pawing at Emma. It was turning Emma on something fierce, but she refused to let it show.

"How badly do you need it?" Emma grinned, an evil glint in her eye. Regina wasn't playing games, she was starving for sex, she was really beginning to feel that without relief she would die.

"More than anything Emma, please." Regina moaned.

"More than you need your dress?" Emma smirked. Regina promptly removed her dress, her speed actually shocking Emma.

"More than you need your underwear?" Emma took a step closer to her lover, as Regina freed her achingly hard nipples from her bra and slid out of drenched underpants, discarding both items on the floor.

Emma ran her hand along Regina's chest and up her neck, causing Regina to break out in goosebumps and moan into the touch. Emma closed her hand around Regina's neck as she thrust two fingers inside Regina's sopping cunt. "More than you need air?" Emma squeezed Regina's neck, pumping her fingers in and out of Regina, adding a third, but still not gaining the appropriate friction. Soon, with very eager reception, Emma's entire fist was inside Regina, her other hand clenched around Regina's throat, causing the brunette to gasp out in deliciously needy cries of pleasure. 

Regina came unbelievably quickly, and Emma released her throat. The mayor would have fallen to the floor had Emma's hand not been inside her, and her other arm now around her back for support. Regina was red all over and unable to speak. Her chest heaved heavily, filling her lungs again, but damn if that wasn't the best orgasm she'd had in months. She loved when Emma got kinky, and frequently wished she'd do it more often. 

As Emma kissed the red marks she'd made on Regina's neck, the mayor decided that she might just have to forget Christmas too.


End file.
